Love Struck!
Love Struck! is the seventh episode of Season 3. It is a special that aired on Valentine's Day. Plot When a Valentine's Day rejection leaves Timmy Turner the laughing stock of his class, he wishes that girls and boys lived on separate parts of the world. But soon Timmy realizes the consequences when he learns that both men and women feel a void inside, caused by a lack of love. And worst of all, because there's no love, Cupid is dying, and if Timmy doesn't put everything back, he'll disappear forever. and Tootie about to kiss]] Synopsis It's Valentine's Day and Timmy is celebrating with his fairies in Fairy World, watching a "military parade" of heart shaped vehicles and cherub soldiers led by Cupid. Timmy wants Trixie Tang to be his Valentine, but when he asks Cupid who his special someone is, Cupid told him it was Tootie much to Timmy's dismay. He vows to prove Cupid wrong, and with the help of Wanda, he puts together a musical number for Trixie, complete with a full stage set and dancers. However, Trixie rejects him and a catapult launches Timmy and his entire valentine act off her lawn. Every other girl in Dimmsdale sees this and laughs at him, except for Tootie, who declares she loves him and gives him a box of chocolates, only causing the girls to laugh at Timmy harder. He throws Tootie's gift at her and runs away. Hiding from Tootie, he blames Wanda for his Valentine going wrong and wishes all the girls away from Dimmsdale. The city (and less apparently, the entire planet) is separated into "Himsdale" and "Hersdale". The boys side becomes rough, dirty, and gritty, while the girls side becomes a paradise, and although both sides are happy at first, they realize that something is missing in their life. Meanwhile, the lack of love between boys and girls has caused Cupid to lose his power, and he begins to shrivel up. Timmy, seeing that his wish is killing Cupid, he vows to set everything right. Using Cupid's love arrows, Timmy is able to bring the girls and boys of Dimmsdale back together. In the end Timmy learns the true value of love. When Trixie accepts his Valentine because she thought it was the best, Timmy sees Tootie crying from being ignored by him, and he passes Trixie's offer and uses one of Cupid's arrows, that he had meant to use on Trixie, on himself so that he would love Tootie. Ironically, this rejection actually gets Trixie interested in Timmy as she tells Timmy that she's gonna leave him many messages on his answering machine. It ends with Tootie enthusiastically kissing Timmy, and then Cosmo and Wanda share a kiss amongst themselves. With the episode finishing on the title card with Trixie leaving a message on his machine saying, "Hi Timmy, its me Trixie." Additional information Songs *What Girls Love *It's Great To Be A Guy External links *Love Struck clip at Nick.com *Love Struck transcript at Scribd * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Category:Holiday stories